Phase Two Teaser
by Alora Yuy
Summary: The sequal to Mission Status Unknown. -1X5- Heero continues to try and bring back Duo's memory. But Wufei seems to have another plan... This is only a teaser, since the full story will be way too explicit.


*January 21st, 198 AC*  
  
It had been nearly three months since Heero, Trowa, and Quatre had brought Duo here to this abandoned OZ base. During the time since, they had tried desperately to bring their friend's memory back. Little by little, pieces of his memory were falling in to place, but there was still a lack for most of his memory.  
  
So far, he had remembered his past before becoming a Gundam pilot. He remembered his young childhood friend Solo and the reason for why he was called Duo Maxwell. He already had known his name, but now he even remembered 'why'. That was the most important thing to Duo as far as he knew right now. He even felt horrible when he re-remembered because he couldn't even imagine how he had forgotten something so drastic in his life.  
  
Heero had now for the first time learned this. In all their time together, this was the first Heero even knew of it; again, something so drastic, Heero thought Duo would have had the common courtesy to tell his lover about this. But it didn't bother Heero enough for it to bother him. He was fine with the fact that Duo didn't bother to tell such a secret from him. Heero did, after all, have enough secrets that no one but possibly Doctor J. knew about.  
  
At this moment, Heero was standing beside a sprawled out Duo Maxwell who was spread and bound to a large, elevated, steel table where he was. Heero was almost, in effect, looming over the bound and nearly naked Duo. Duo, however, was asleep and was not aware of his present state as he was put there during his sleep. And at this exact time, it was around 5 am.  
  
"Are you in there, Heero" came a voice from outside the door to the cold steel room that Heero and Duo were in. Heero didn't bother to answer in any way other than a worn-out and depressed moan.  
  
But that was enough of an answer for the door to open up and for Wufei to walk in. He strode in, hair out if its small ponytail and his slightly- longer-than-shoulder-length hair fell down and danced upon his bare upper arms, shoulders, and neckline. He wore his white pants, but only that; he was even barefoot as he walked up to the depressed young boy.  
  
"It doesn't take an idiot to tell that you need more sleep than you've been getting, Heero," Wufei said with almost a smirk as he put a hand onto Heero's shoulder. Upon feeling the hand, Heero turned his head a bit and moved his eyes more to see Wufei and to see the tender smile that was on his face. Taken aback slightly by the look, Heero turned more, eyes slightly wide.  
  
"Wufei? Are you feeling alright?" Heero asked with complete and utter shock as he had never really seen Wufei with such tenderness and compassion behind his jet-black Asian eyes.  
  
The corner of Wufei's left lips curled up into a soft smirk as he pulled Heero to him. "I'm perfectly fine," he responded with a purr as he moved his hands up Heero's strong and chiseled chest. Heero, with his back to Wufei's chest, leaned his head back onto Wufei's right shoulder as Wufei continued the soft motions with his hands.  
  
Heero closed his eyes, his lips parting gently, his top teeth just barely showing and touching his bottom lip as he let himself be soothed by Wufei's gentle yet seductive touch. At least he was relaxed until he realized that Duo was his lover, not Wufei, and he sprung back to realism and pulled away from Wufei as he spoke sternly to the boy. "Wufei. What do you think you're doing?! We can't do this! What if Duo were to wake up, see us and remember who we are to him?"  
  
Wufei just cocked a brow and tilted his head to the side. He thought through the problem then walked over to Heero slowly with complete and total composure. "Heero. you mistake the fact for the fiction. Duo won't wake up. "  
  
"Won't? What do you mean?"  
  
"I slipped an extra sedative into his drink before bed. He won't be waking up for a few more hours, Yuy. So don't be so defiant."  
  
At that, Wufei lunged himself towards Heero, grabbing the young boy around his arms and chest to keep him steady while Wufei attempted to seduce the boy completely into submission. It was what Wufei wanted now. He had to have it. If he didn't, he would surely regret it later. After all, he had already given Duo the sedative, so he knew that he would have enough time.  
  
After much struggling and fighting, Wufei had managed to restrain Heero's hands behind his back. Heero's hands were clutching the opposite elbow, in a behind-the-back arm-crossing and his wrists were then tied to the other arm and a rope strung around his waist attaching to the arms to make sure that his arms weren't going anyway.  
  
Wufei smirked and pulled Heero out of the room and to another similar room down the hall, with much struggling and resistance. Luckily, Trowa and Quatre were too tired from last night's little, personal, event to take any notice to the growls and yells or resistance coming from Heero's mouth.  
  
Once in the next room, Wufei shut the door behind them and walked up to Heero who had backed up into a corner of the room. Wufei shook his head as he dodged a kick to his groin and grabbed Heero by the shoulders, pressing him into the wall.  
  
"Come now, Heero. you of all people should know that taking foolish steps like that towards retreat will only end in capture." Then he leaned in and whispered right into Heero's ear, his mouth being only millimeters away. "Your body says you don't want to escape no matter what your mind may protest to. I can see by your excitement that you want me to take you now, Yuy."  
  
And with that, Wufei was hauling Heero over to a dungeon spanking bench, leaning him over it and attaching a collar to Heero's neck, with a chain that he locked to the floor, keeping Heero bent over. Then he proceeded to tie Heero's legs in place, to ensure that he would not be able to bound over the bench, or escape in any way, shape, or form.  
  
~TBC~  
  
To see the rest of the fic, keep checking at my website. I will have the full fic up asap! :D 


End file.
